


To Catch A Ghost: The Fall of Morrison

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Till death do they part, beauty of sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: It is real that the truth will set you free, but it goes to show that you get someone hurt by just telling the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the possible ending of Case Zero: To Catch A Ghost

The strings of fate, bound by five years of suffering, every single thing I did, I did it for her, but she played with me, there was never supposed to be us, maybe, but sometimes, people do the right things for the wrong reason, but when I did the right thing, everything was taken away from me.  
All things were bound by one single mistake. And that was dying…..

I woke up in my office, still bitter about the things that happened, but I was cleaned up. No wounds or whatsoever

“McCree, Zero, where the hell are you?” as I entered my office, there she was, “Zero” facing the window.  
“Mr. Morrison, I haven’t been completely honest with you” she then removed her mask, revealing a lady, a face that he loved, a face that he’ll die for, a face that made him say I Love You to her a thousand times. And it was a face full of sorrow and deceit.

“A…. Angela?” he fell to his knees, “No…. NO… NO!” he stood up, visibly knowing that this isn’t true, “You died, five years ago, I fucking saw it”  
Zero rather Angela approached him. Cupping his cheeks, “I….. I used you to find answers about what was wrong that time” but he quickly pushed her away “No, GODDAMMIT NO!” he had tears in his eyes.

“The Angela I know never used me, I loved her, but she…. YOU! Never loved me back” hitting the wall “I know, Jack please…. Just… listen” she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
“I know I never appreciated you, Jack but please, you know that I loved you, and what I felt every day when I’m with you was real, they were all real” she held him by the hand she saw his hand bleeding as she brought it closer to her cheek.

“I spent five fucking years finding you, looking for answers why your body went missing, I held you closely to my heart, but YOU! YOU FUCKING USED ME” hitting the wall again, the wall’s wooden frame cracked as she whimpered on what she saw, his blood was dripping down the floor as he pointed a finger at her “I…. I…. ARGHHH!!!!” he grabbed his head and banged it at the wall, staggering, Angela approached him but before she can even make a move “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME” still with a point of a finger.  
She knelt down beside him, embracing him, while Jack was crying uncontrollably, “I nearly died just to kill Gabriel, the man that I killed, just to save you but now I should have listened to him” as he pushed her away “Gabriel said that you use a person just to gain something, but I didn’t listen to him, I defended you from him, Angela, I DEFENDED YOU FROM HIM! But to know that he was telling the truth, I would have joined him there, I was crazy for you, CRAZY FOR YOU, I could have died for you, but you just used me” wiping his tears as he went to the table and held a familiar picture frame.

“I used to hold this at night when I get nightmares, I wished that remembering you would protect me from nightmares, but come to think of it, YOU were my nightmare” as he threw it at the wall, Angela flinched as she saw glass fragments scatter around, the familiar image of them smiling and embracing each other, was now just a figment of his sorrow.

“I….” she sighed, “Jack…. I wanted….” But before she can finish a word “Get out, Angela” a calm man commanded her, “Jack…” she cried, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE, NO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE” she was struggling on making a step, “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME BITCH? GET OUT OF HERE” as she saw another picture frame fly across the room, she was horrified to see that it was her picture, the same picture that he took of her when they first had their date, as she went out of the room and McCree entered the office.

“I know it ain’t my place, but…. I was there five years ago” as he sat down the stool, he heard Jack “Another one of your bullshit, eh McCree?” but McCree was serious, “Jack… LISTEN! I was there, I wasn’t quick enough to stop Gabe, I…..” but before McCree can even continue, Jack lunged at him as McCree saw the darkest scowl that he had seen from Jack “I don’t give a shit about what happened there anymore, it happened, I saw a woman die, but she came back and she wanted in in my life again” as he shoved McCree away from him “Surely you know that I ain’t bullshitting you, Jack, you know me, I don’t joke a lot” McCree saw his eyes, it was hell bent on killing “What did Angela do to you eh? Did she suck your dick too? And she told you that you were the one? Did she? Or did she fuck you to make you believe what happened five years ago? HUH?” clearly Jack forgot what happened between the two of them, they used to be happy, but that incident happened, McCree went back to check on them, but all he saw was Jack lying down alone.  
Jack drew his gun, as he pointed it to McCree, “Jack…. What are you doing?” he was hell bent on murdering his closest friend, McCree had his one hand unlocking the holster of his gun ready to draw, and one hand at his front, trying to prevent Jack from doing it.

“McCree…. I swear to god I’ll kill you if you don’t tell the truth, just fucking tell me you’re joking, fucking swear that you saw her dead too” clearly Jack was losing his mind, “Jack I swear to god, I saw you lying down and bleeding from the back” as he had his hand on the grip of his revolver “JACK….” He shouted “MCCREE!” as he cocked back the pistol he’s holding, “Jack…. No!” a deafening gunshot…. 

“Jack…. I’m sorry” as McCree saw Jack, bleeding from the chest… McCree was shot at the shoulder, his metal shoulder as Jack’s eyes filled with rage ceased as he went down, dead. A pool of blood was all that remained along with his corpse, as he heard another gunshot, he quickly went out of his office and saw her, Dead, Angela shot herself at the chest, as she was holding the picture from the broken frame, McCree carried the corpse of Angela close to Jack, and as a form of final respect, he took off his Hat and prayed for their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this ending better, feel free to Kudo's and Bookmark, and feel free to comment if you had some sentiments on what I wrote, maybe good or bad I'd be honored to read it :)  
> PS. I'll write Ending 2 when I get back from work


End file.
